22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Arcadia (Faction)
Neo Arcadia is a militant, isolationist nation located in the Baja California Desert of North America. Following the creation of military robot masters and later reploids, human militaries were decommissioned wholesale as they were replaced by robotic troops. After their bitter fighting against the Wily Army, many soldiers were distrustful of robots and tried to resist the integration of robot master and reploid troops, with some companies even going rogue in the face of direct orders to stand down. Many of the humans who did peacefully return to civilian life resented the progressive inclusion of robots into their daily lives and gradually a small migration to more humancentric nations became a mass exodus to Mexico. The nation of Neo Arcadia formed officially from this refuge community with a declaration of independence announced shortly after the Maverick Revolt. With a bolstered populace holding strong anti-robot sentiment and supplied legally (and illegally) by military weaponry, the new nation of Neo Arcadia's first action was to cut its parent countries diplomatic ties and begin a military build up. Holding an at times strained relationship with other nations, Neo Arcadia is a largely self-sufficient country which takes a negative view of modern robotic law enforcement. Immigration and communication out of Neo Arcadia are tightly monitored by the government and as a result, little of the country's internal state following its independence is known. With few exports of interest and minimal imports, the international community at large is tolerant of Neo Arcadia's isolationism, but political pressure has forced small concessions on both sides, moves which some globalization hopefuls see as hints of an eventual integration of Neo Arcadia into political and economic world prominence. Goals Ideologically, Neo Arcadia is a nation of human supremacists who view robots as tools with varying degrees of distrust. Although content to occupy itself with internal affairs, official statements paint the militant nation as a bulwark of humanity against robotkind's aggressions (a conflict the Mavericks provide ample illustration of). Human advancement, often by troding robots underfoot, is the nation's general goal, and a great deal of the funding which doesn't go into its military is absorbed by education and research programs. Foreign Policies The greatest source of political tension with other nations, Neo Arcadia maintains an iron-fisted grip on its borders both physical and digital. Immigration out of the nation is unheard of, with no citizen ever requesting a visa for out of country, or in fact any reports of Neo Arcadians venturing beyond the national borders with the rare exception of ambassadors. Immigration into the country is likewise strictly controlled, with Neo Arcadia extending a careful but open hand to humans and cyborgs, particularly those displaced by war or other turmoil, and a tightly closed fist to robots of any stripe. Through a series of negotiations, Neo Arcadia has allowed limited exceptions to international law enforcement and peace keepers, including the Maverick Hunters, with the conditions that they be searched before entering or leaving the country, all communications equipment beyond a certain transmitting power is confiscated, and all recording equipment is screened and records destroyed at the discretion of Neo Arcadia's government. As a corollary to recording equipment, robot masters and reploids also become subject to screenings and selective memory wipes, with secondary memory units being installed to allow any recordings from within Neo Arcadia to be erased without wiping the robot's personality with it. Given the strict (and some say oppressive) nature of these conditions, most cases which would normally involve sending foreign law enforcement into the country are simply closed as a 'lost cause'. Category:Factions